


Sixx Hours Of Ecstasy

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 1990s, Boys in Chains, Choking, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Leather, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: Nikki and Tommy are known for their outrageous personalities. The only thing more outrageous? Their sex life.*this is NOT a manual for kinks/fetishes. please do your research**incredibly smutty;)*
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Pull For Service

-♡Hair-Pulling-♡

"FUCK-!"

Nikki treads his fingers into my hair, giving it a swift tug. Instantly, I cry out, a gentle moan vibrating from my lips. My reaction to my hair being yanked is a very happy Tommy. I look back to Nikki, practically salivating.

"Do it again, Nik."

And so he does, this time pulling closer to the roots. Pleasure spirals from my head down to my toes, which curl from the stinging sensation.

"You're too cute when you're horny." Nikki chuckles. "Feels good, hm?"

I nod, my brain still processing the action. 

"Only thing that feels better is that sweet 10 inches under your belt." I lick my lips, settling on Nikki's lap. "I wanna taste." Underneath my hips, I can feel Nikki's budding erection busting from his leather pants. "And from what I can tell, I think your cock wants tasted too."

Nikki plants his lips on mine, slipping his tongue between my teeth. His hands grip and knead at my thighs while I whimper against Nikki's mouth. Eventually, Nikki's hands slip from my thighs and down to my crotch, in which he rubs his palm over my length.

"God, I can't wait to fucking destroy you." Nikki growls, his voice husky and deep in my ear. "You're gonna be begging me."

I moan in reply, grinding my ass against Nikki's hardening cock. Nikki pushes me off his lap, crawling over to me and taking off my pants and black boxers. Nikki wasted no time in putting his lips around my dick, nipping and sucking gently at the tip.

I squirm and thrash, more moans of intense pleasure flooding my mind. His tongue dances across every single vein, and hits every single spot. 

"N-nikki.." I clamp a hand every mouth, trying to keep my voice down. Sixx just looks up at me, and separates his lips with a pop from my member. I watch as Nikki puts three fingers in his mouth, coating them in my cum and his saliva. My legs are then pulled apart, and said fingers are shoved in my hole. 

I gasp when they first enter, adapting to the strange feeling. Nikki, however, takes his time and works at me, rubbing away.

"You ready for me, Doll?" Nikki asks, sliding off his belt. 

"Yes.." I pant. I slide on my knees and prop my arms up, raising my ass in the air for Nikki. I feel Nikki's cock rub at my entrance, and I wrap a hand around my own dick, gentling stroking as Nikki slides inside. His thrusting starts gentle, slowly building in pace. I bounce with Nikki, adding more friction. I listen to Nikki's grunts and whispers as he thrusts, now stoking a little faster.

"So fucking dirty.." Nikki latches his lips onto my neck, sinking his teeth into the skin. 

"Mmm.." I can feel myself nearing my breaking point. I turn to warn Nikki, but instead he pulls at my hair again, my head snapping back. I moan out Nikki's name, my orgasm ripping through my system. Nikki's nectar fills me, and drips out as he exits. 

I kiss Nikki's lips, holding him tightly to me. I breathe in the smell of him, of sex and love, in pure bliss.

"I love you so damn much, Tom.." Nikki kisses my forehead.

"I love ya too, Sixx." I give Nikki a kiss back, cuddling by his side.


	2. Dirty Boy

-♡Collars, Sub/Dom♡-

"Aww!" Tommy coos, pulling at the collar around my neck. "Like a cute little puppy."

"Yeah, except I bite." I flash Tommy a dangerous smirk. "That gonna be an issue?"

"Oh!" Tommy gasps, covering his mouth in mock fear. "Looks like I'm gonna have to tame you.."

With a swift tug of my collar, I'm on my hands and knees.

"Rule 1: dogs walk on all fours like the mutts they are." 

Tommy drags a finger down my spine, giving me goosebumps.

"Rule 2: you're my bitch, female or not." 

He grabs a handful of my hair and yanks it, snapping my head back to look at him.

"And rule 3: safeword is lock."

I stare into Tommy's eyes in sheer happiness. 

"I'm so fucking turned on right now.."

"Good! I can help with that." Tommy lets go of my hair, stripping off his shirt. "Poor owners didn't even have their dirty dog neutered! On your back, hottie."

I do as Tommy says, watching him situate himself between my legs. 

"Such a beautiful man.." Tommy drags his tongue over my stomach, dipping his tongue into the divets of my abs. "Prettiest I've ever seen."

I growl, bringing a hand to my lips. I dig my teeth into my hand, tasting the metal taste of blood hitting my tongue. Tommy tips my hand away, hovering over me.

"Nope." Tommy caress my cheek. "I want you howling for me hun. No trying to silence yourself." 

Begrudgingly, I put my hand back down.

"Good boy." Tommy licks his lips. "You wanna treat?"

"Please."

Tommy frowns, grabbing my jaw.

"Beg me for it, then." 

"Fuck, Tom, please!" I cry, twisting my hips. "I want you.."

"Adorable." Tommy kisses my cheek, taking his spot back between my legs. He runs a warm palm over my bulge, his eyes scanning my face for a reaction. I moan, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. 

"Ah, fuck!" I bite down on my lip. "Tommy, baby, I'm begging you, please.."

"And you shall receive." Tommy pops the button of my leather pants, reaching down into my boxers. He pulls my cock out, licking his lips. "Big, aren't we?" 

I gasp as Tommy's aoft lips hit my head, sending pleasure all throughout my body. I toss my head back, wrapping my legs around Tommy's head. 

"That feel good, baby?" 

"Y-yeah.. please don't fucking stop.." I pant. Tommy smiles, going back to my aching dick. He takes my length in his plump lips, his tongue tracing at my slit. I feel my back arch, desperate for more. My head is clouded over in sheer lust for Tommy and his being. I loved when he played with me like this..

I whine when Tommy takes my cock from his mouth, and I look down at him. My cum is smeared across his lips, dripping down his chin. 

"You taste-" Tommy groans, raking a hand through his black hair. "Fucking incredible. But, we're not done, are we?"

I shake my head, flipping over onto my stomach.

"Already knows his commands.." Tommy chuckles softly to himself, ripping off my pants completely. I hear clicking as Tommy removes his chunky belt, kneeling in front of me. "Hands?"

I give Tom my wrists, and he ties them together with his belt. He kisses each hand, getting back up and getting behind me.

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel you, Nik." Tommy whispers against my ear, his teeth nipping at my lobe. "I'm gonna make you feel really good, okay?" I just shudder in response, preparing myself mentally.

"Can we just skip the foreplay?" I ask, craning my head to look at Tommy.

"I dont wanna hurt you-"

"You won't." I snap. "Please, baby, I need you right now.."

"Okay.. tell me if I'm hurting you, yeah?" Tommy gives me a gentle smile. I nod, putting my head back in my arms.

Tommy slides 4 fingers into me, stretching me out, but at this point I'm getting impatient.

"Hurry-" 

"You tell me to hurry, and you're not cumming at all." Tommy barks. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir." I mumble. 

Tommy presses a few kisses on to my back, positioning himself against my entrance. Suddenly, Tommy thrusts himself into me, and I let out a scream. 

"Fuck!" I grin, biting my tongue. "Fuck yes."

"Fuck, Nikki. You feel fucking amazing.." Tommy pants, quickening his pace. He licks at my neck, gently biting down on the skin. "Moan for me, babes." Tommy wraps a hand around my dripping cock, his voice tingling in my ears. 

My lips part, more moans and pants escaping. I'm shivering with pure ecstasy..

"Tom, I'm close-" I choke out, trying to catch my breath. Tommy just speeds up even more, sending me rocketing to my orgasm. I feel Tommy spill into me, filling me with a warm sensation. 

"I'm so in love with you." I laugh, panting. Tommy drapes himself next to me, combing a hand through my hair.

"Yeah? Me too."


End file.
